Great Big Explosions Kill Eventually (a lesson in dealing with the tragic passing away of somebody very close to you)
Plot Summary Bonnie's 12-year-old best friend forever, Gloria, passes away in a great big explosion caused by a great big pack of dynamite and Bonnie grieves over the departure of her best friend forever but how will she get over it? just read and find out. Spooky movie music to be put in this fan story sequence *''The Lion King'': Stampede *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'': Lord Voldemort's Return *Final Fantasy VII: Epic Battle Mode *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix: The Hogwarts Battle *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1: Battle with the Death Eaters Depressing movie death music to be put in this fan story sequence *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'': Cedric's death *''The Lion King'': Mufasa's death *''Final Fantasy VII'': Aeris's death *''The Land before Time'': Littlefoot's beloved mother's death *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'': Sirius Black's death *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1'': Dobby's death *''The Lord of the Rings: the Fellowship of the Ring'': Boromir's death *''Pokemon the First Movie-Mewtwo Strikes Back ''-Ash gets turned into a stone statue then gets brought back to life by some Pokemon tear drops Songs to use when they're consoling Bonnie when she's crying and weeping over the loss and departure of 1 of her best friends forever *''Tarzan '' You'll Be in my Heart *''Candle in the Wind'' *''Tears in Heaven'' *''Time of Your Life'' Chapter 1: A nice long walk around Andy Griffith Memorial Park 1 fine lovely afternoon, 5-year-old Bonnie Anderson and her best friend forever, Gloria Jacobson were walking around through the wilderness at Andy Griffith Memorial Park and they were laughing and speaking about their most favorite scenes in The Muppets. Gloria asked as Bonnie though for 1 single minute. Bonnie said cheerfully as she giggled in delight. Gloria said as she giggled in delight as well too. Bonnie and Gloria continued walking around through the wilderness 'til they stopped right by their good friend, Tiffany Johansson, who was sitting right down on the blue park bench. Tiffany said as Bonnie and Gloria greeted her back. Bonnie and Gloria said to Tiffany in unison as Tiffany stood up from the park bench. Tiffany asked as Bonnie told her where they were going. Bonnie asked as Tiffany agreed with them. Tiffany said as she, Bonnie and Gloria went walking around through the wilderness. When Bonnie, Gloria and Tiffany went walking around through the wilderness here was a great big rumbling sound up ahead. Bonnie asked in fear and alarm as Gloria and Tiffany's eyes were widened in shock. Gloria exclaimed to them in alarm as she, Bonnie and Tiffany ran around real fast and made it all the way to safety while Gloria thought about a clever idea. Gloria said to Bonnie and Tiffany in a brave and heroic like voice as she threw the mountain rocks back over to the other side but unfortunately 1 of them hit her right in the middle of her forehead. Gloria said while rubbing her forehead with her right hand as the great big explosion stopped and suddenly Gloria began feeling overwhelmed. Gloria said as she collapsed over and kneeled down to the ground. Bonnie and Tiffany were terribly shocked and horrified over this situation.............. Tiffany asked in shock and concern as Gloria managed to sit up. Gloria said while lying down on the ground. Bonnie's eyes were welling up with tear drops............... Tiffany said in concern as she dialed 9-1-1 on her Tinker Bell cell phone. The rainbow colored cell phone began ringing and Isabella answered it. 1 of the paramedics said on the other end. Tiffany said frantically as another paramedic spoke on the other end as well too. the other paramedic asked on the other end. Tiffany said on the other end as well. another paramedic asked on the other end. Bonnie took over the Tinker Bellcell phone......... Bonnie said tearfully on the rainbow colored cell phone. the other paramedic said on the other end as well. Later that afternoon the paramedics arrived with the ambulance and put Gloria on the stretcher and drove off to Leslie Carter Memorial Hospital. Chapter 2: Bonnie's reaction to Gloria's tragic passing away at Leslie Carter Memorial Hospital That evening when they got to Leslie Carter Memorial Hospital Bonnie, along with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys, Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd, Zoot, Animal, Scooter, Walter, Rowlf, Pepe, Clifford, Sweetums, Rizzo, Bob, Larry, Tiffany and the others were all sitting in the waiting room. Bonnie was reading her Veggie Tales and Muppet Show'' comic magazine stories when Nurse Johanssen walked outta Dr. Johnson's operating room.' Nurse Johanssen asked as Bonnie nodded her head tearfully in agreement and she, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys, Tiffany and the others followed her to Dr. Johnson's operating room. When they got to Dr. Johnson's operating room Dr. Johnson was running a few tests on Gloria's injuries, but a tragic event happened. Dr. Johnson said as Bonnie walked tearfully up to Gloria's hospital bed. Bonnie said tearfully close to crying and weeping as Gloria put her right hand on Bonnie's right shoulder and smiled gently at her. Gloria said as Bonnie was feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous. Bonnie asked tearfully in fear as Gloria spoke her final words to her. Gloria said as she finally passed away peacefully from the explosive attacks. Bonnie asked tearfully in fear as she began crying and weeping over her deceased body. Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps. Bonnie ran away outta the operating room crying and weeping and Mrs. Anderson tried to stop her. Mrs. Anderson called after her as Bonnie sat on the red bench crying and weeping uncontrollably. Chapter 3: The time of grieving and sorrowfulness During the funeral and burial service Gloria's dark pink and purple casket was being carried outta the funeral home and all the way to the cemetary graveyard. Everybody was there saying their final farewells to Gloria and Bonnie was still crying and weeping silently. Meanwhile back home at the Anderson's house Bonnie was still crying and weeping uncontrollably in her pillow on her bed. Bonnie tearfully sat up still crying and weeping and tear drops were coming down from her eyes. Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps as Woody, Buzz and the others looked around to see the entire situation. Woody said in concern. Buzz said while feeling a bit depressed than usal. Slinky said feeling a bit sympathetic. Wheezy said while shaking his head in depression and concern. Mr. Pricklepants said as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, Gladys, Kermit and the others came in to console her. Bonnie sobbed tearfully over the loss of her best friend forever as Mrs. Anderson and the others tried consoling her. Mrs. Anderson said as Bonnie continued crying and weeping uncontrollably. Bonnie said tearfully between sobs and weeps as Bob and Larry's eyes widened and spoke very kindly to her. Bob said as Bonnie sniffed tearfully and depressingly. Bonnie asked with tear strained eyes as the others smiled at her. Larry said as Bonnie's voice began breaking in depression and sorrow. Bonnie said tearfully in depression and sorrow as Fozzie and Scooter sat right next to her. Fozzie said as he pulled Bonnie towards him and let her cry and weep into his chest. Scooter said as all of Bonnie's toy friends stood over to the other side watching them in deep silence. Chapter 4: Gloria's ghost figure/Bonnie and Tiffany's time of life Later that night.......Bonnie sniffed depressingly and Gloria's heavenly voice was heard from her bedroom. Gloria's voice said as Bonnie looked around to see where her voice was coming from. Bonnie asked looking a bit confused as Gloria's ghost figure came right up to her. Gloria's ghost figure said as she gave Bonnie a nice gentle ghostly pat on her right shoulder then disappeared back into the after life. Meanwhile at the dinner table everybody except for Bonnie was eating peacefully. Bonnie sighed depressingly over the loss and departure of her best friend forever. Bonnie asked devastatingly in loss and concern. Mrs. Anderson said as she put her right hand on Bonnie's right shoulder. Scooter said as Bonnie went depressingly outside to her tree house. Meanwhile in Bonnie's tree house Bonnie sighed and sniffed depressingly. Tiffany came up to her to explain something nicely to her. Tiffany said as Bonnie moved 2 feet away from her. Bonnie said depressingly as Tiffany pulled her into a cuddle of consoling. Tiffany said as Bonnie backed away from her. Bonnie said devastatingly as tear drops welled up in her eyes. Bonnie said tearfully as she began crying and weeping silently in Tiffany's arms. Bonnie said as Tiffany kissed her on the forehead. Bonnie said devastatingly as Tiffany put her right hand on her right shoulder. Tiffany said as Bonnie looked up to her in surprise. Bonnie asked as Tiffany looked up at her. Tiffany said as Bonnie was a bit confused. Bonnie said as Tiffany sighed heavilly. Tiffany said as Bonnie perked up and looked up at her. Bonnie said as she realized something in her mind. Bonnie said as she sighed heavilly. Chapter 5: Bonnie's memory scrapbook album Meanwhile back in Bonnie's bedroom Bonnie was finishing making her scrapbook album with the memories of the fun times she and Gloria did together forever. Bonnie put in photographs including the 1s of her and Gloria playing frisbee together forever going on nature hikes with their parents and Gloria's twin sister, Katie and drawing beautiful cartoon pictures. Tiffany walked right up to Bonnie and sat on her bed with her and looked right at the scrapbook album. Tiffany said as Bonnie smiled at her in agreement. Bonnie said as she showed Tiffany the photographs in the scrapbook album. Bonnie said while showing the photographs as Tiffany smiled at her. Tiffany said as Bonnie nodded her head in agreement. Bonnie asked as Tiffany nodded her head in an answer to her response. Tiffany said as Bonnie fell fast asleep and Tiffany left the house to go back home to her own house. Chapter 6: Gloria's memorial assembly at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School The very next day at Whitney Houston Memorial Elementary School, Bonnie and the other students were sitting right down in their seats for Gloria's memorial assembly in the auditorium and Principal Jefferson gave his speech right into the microphone. Principal Jefferson said. Brendan said. Principal Jefferson said as Carl, Leonard, Nancy and Shelly followed 1 another and brought the DVD player over to the overhead screen. Tiffany pushed the ‘On/Off’ button on the DVD player and the song: Wherever You Will Go peformed by The Calling played on here. Male Singer: So lately been wonderin' who will be there to take my place? when I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face if a great wave should fall it would fall upon us all and between the sand and stone could you make it on your own If I could then I would I'll go wherever you will go way up high or down low I'll go wherever you will go and maybe I'll find out the way to make it back someday to watch you to guide you through the darkest of your days if a great wave should fall it would fall upon us all well I hope there's some 1 out there who can bring me back to you runaway with my heart runaway with my hope runaway with my love I know now just quite how my life and love might still go on in your heart and your mind I'll stay with you for all of time if I could turn back time I'll go wherever you will go if I could make you mine I'll go wherever you will go................ The video tribute showed all of Gloria's memories including doing her chores, playing sardines with Bonnie outside in the Anderson's backyard, playing on the playground in the park with Bonnie on the swing set and eating lunch with Bonnie in the picnic table area. Bonnie was amazed at those flashback video clips with Gloria in them........and her jaw dropped. "Wow, Category:Fan Stories Category:Drama Category:Depressing Category:Toy Story Toons Category:Comedy